Connectors used to secure the strength members and jacket of a fiber optic cable to an equipment port with a load-bearing, weather-tight connection while allowing the signal-carrying fibers of the cable to pass into the equipment housing are known. One type of prior art design of such connectors uses specially sized mechanical clamps to secure the cable to the connector and heat-shrink tubing to secure the break-out tubing to the cable. Because of the wide range of available trunk cables specified by customers, a large number of different clamps must be stocked to fit all cable sizes, leading to inventory and delivery problems. In addition, such clamps grip only the polyethylene outer jacket of the cable rather than gripping the strength members directly, thus limiting the amount of tension the connection can bear. Furthermore, the heat shrink process is labor intensive, resulting in bulky cables with a limited number of break-out tubes that fit inside the connector.